The present disclosure relates to infrastructure and operations management and, more specifically, to a method and system for defining and consolidating policies based on complex group membership.
Existing infrastructure and operations management systems manage global lists, which define default policies that apply to all items within a network or system. Such default policies correspond to settings that generally apply to all of the items in the system. If a user wants to make an exception for an individual item or a type of item in the system, the user may manually specify an override to the settings for that individual item or type of item. However, as the number of items that are monitored increases and the diversity of these monitored items grow, the user may find it increasingly difficult to guarantee default policies that would apply to all or a majority of the items. Thus, in some sophisticated systems, the user may define policies based on a type of item or a group of items. But if an item belongs to more than one group, these sophisticated systems may fail to assign an appropriate policy to such an item.